It is often desirable to have vehicles with high ground clearance to, for example, maneuver rough terrain, support heavy loads, or provide a better view of a driving surface. High ground clearance may also be esthetically pleasing. However, high ground clearance typically increases the difficulty of entering into and exiting from the vehicle, especially for shorter persons, or those having physical disabilities. As such, a need exists for an apparatus that assists with entry into and exit from vehicles.